In the eyes where time has fallen
by ZabuzaXHaku
Summary: [COMPLETE]This story is about Miroku and Sango and how they stuggle with their growing feelings for eachother and how Miroku actually means a ton to Sango after a certain incident occurs.
1. Miroku?

Chapter oneMiroku?

The sky was painted purple and orange with hints of pink. The sun almost disappeared from one's sight, to go and rest for tomorrow's events. Staring out at the freshly painted canvas, was a monk. The monk's Shakujou rested softly on his chest, his legs crossed Indian style and his arms folded into his sleeves of his robe. His back rested against the bow of the Sakura, once in a while a flower would fall around him, surrounding him as if it were a barrier. The violet eyes of the wanderers monk was calm and serene. They would shift once in a while to take in on what was put out in front of him.

He let out a sigh, such as one in relief and safeness. He lowered his head now shielding his expression of which he would like to keep to himself. "Miroku?" A voice said. It was familiar, and friendly. "Miroku, are you alright?" The youkai slayer said the monk as she sat down next to him. The hushed monk looked at the slayer, for only an instant did the slayer see such a harsh, cold, and empty look, she looked down and then back at him, that stare, that pitied stare was gone. A soft, kind look replaced it. The slayer was at ease, slightly, but she also was concerned. "I am indeed alright Sango, you need not worry." He said as he allowed a small smile escape him.

Sango wrapped her arms around her legs, that she bent up to her chest and she started at the ground. " Oh." That was all she could mutter out after what she had seen. "Is there something that you wanted to talk to me about Sango?"

"Um, well…" She paused and glanced at him and then continued. "No, I just wanted to make sure you were not picking up on some helpless woman, knowing that you do have a tendency to do such a thing." She said hopefully covering up any emotion that she might have reveled. Miroku brushed off what Sango had said and he rested his head on the tree, his bangs moving along with the wind. "It is late, perhaps we should head back to the others, so they won't worry." The youkai slayer said. But the monk did not answer. He was in deep thought as he was before. Sango sighed and she decided to give up on him, just this once anyways, so she leaned on his shoulder as if she had no strength in her. Her legs were now touching his. "Miroku." She said softly under her breath. "What is bothering you so much, that you won't open up to me?" She didn't really mean this directly to him, but she said it anyways. "Hm." The monk sighed as if it would be a burden to explain what was making him ill minded.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters... 


	2. The one I love

Chapter two- The one I love…

Deciding that he should fulfill Sango's question, he turned to her and he prepared himself. "What has been…bothering me during these past days is my future, I know I should not concern myself with such thoughts, but we still have not defeated the demon, Naruaku. And you still have not found Kohaku, InuYasha is burdened by the betrayal that was given to him, and Kagome everyday is put into danger by being with us. We all have indulged great misery and yet…,"He paused and sighed then continued,"…and yet we continue to live." He now had his attention on his cursed hand.

Sango, not quite sure on how to take in on what had just been said could only comfort one's doubts. So without even thinking she had pressed her delicate lips against his. Miroku was shocked about Sango's action ,for it is not like her to do such a thing, but he didn't push her away, of course not! He would be crazy to!. Instead he embraced her and he returned the favor. Sango shocked with her own actions was thinking in her mind. "What am I doing? How can I be kissing him? Why did I let my feelings control me? His lips are so…soft…" Her thoughts became less questionable, but she continued to think to herself. "How I have longed to feel him embrace me, without feeling me in such inappropriate places. How I have desired to taste his lips and become one with him. Oh how I wish I could have a life together with him…be in bed with-N-no! What am I saying? This is Miroku we're talking about! The same monk that is perverted! The same monk that I am currently kissing! I…I can't fall for him. I can't….I can't." She continued to tell herself as both her and the monk kissed each other more intimately now, with more feeling have been revealed. On how they feel about each other. Again she thought to herself. "But I did, I have fallen, I…I am in love with him, I have fallen in love with the one I knew I loved all along. But, I cannot tell him my feelings, it would be to embarrassing if he were to reject me, I cannot take in anymore pain of a loved one being taken from me." As she thought this they had managed to undress themselves half way. He softly had his hand on her head, his fingers through her stands of hair. They too k a moment to breathe and Sango was laying on the ground while Miroku was leaning over her.

"Sango…I-I need to tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you for so long, but never brought up enough courage to tell you so. I want to tell you that I-" Before he could finish, the youkai slayer, not wanting to hear such words that he was about to speak, moved him aside and clothed herself fully. She looked at him, with a reddish pigment consuming her cheeks. Not being able to look at him any longer, she stood up and walked off, not even saying a word.

The monk stayed still, he was not quite sure on what had just happened. He looked down at where Sango had been laying, he finally pulled his robe back onto his shoulders, clothing himself. He sighed and then stood up and he started to walk, not knowing where he was walking. "Sango." He muttered to himself.

The monk had been walking for quite some time now, the others must have not been to worried about him or they would have come looking for him. He had stopped, but didn't know why. He looked ahead and something had bumped into him, or was it that he had bumped into it? The monk's violet eyes grew wide and he was sent flying back, hitting into a tree hard, almost knocking him unconscious. He felt a warm liquid trickle down the back of his head. Not only that, but his robes had been soaked as well, it was staining and spreading vastly. He put his hand on his chest and when he removed his hand, trembling, a dark crimson red appeared on it. He stood up only to be stuck down again. He gasped and held his chest, his fingers clenching his freshly wetted clothing. "W-what is going on ?" He said as he winced in pain, his vision began to turn blurry. The monk managed to see who it had suddenly struck him and it was a demon. " A- A demon?" He gasped again. He went to reach for the prayer beads that surrounded his right hand.

He paused for he had to regain enough energy to endure the Kazzana. Finally he pulled off the prayer beads and he held his hand in front of him at the demon. "Was the demon being pulled in? What's happening? Is it over?" These were the thoughts that were racing through the monk's mind. Finally having enough, whether the demon had been pulled in or not, he covered his right hand, sealing the kazzana. His breath had quickened and his forehead glistened with beads of sweat. Was he imagining things or was the figure still standing there? His vision was to impaired to even see. He managed to get up and he used his Shakujou to hold himself up. He took a step forward, almost collapsing to his knees, but he did not. He took another step and then stopped, he was looking down at the ground and he felt the aura of the demon still being there. "This can't be…" He said with a shaky voice. He began to panic, he was about to throw a sutra when he was forced down to the ground, he let out a grunt. The demon must have been rather large, for one claw consumed Miroku almost fully. The demon began to press down on the helpless monk, every time the monk breathed, a little bit of air escaped him, not returning. He was gasping for air, any little bit of it would help, he was getting desperate now, he could hear the cracking of his bones, his lungs would soon collapse. "I…I can't last much longer." He was becoming lightheaded and he soon was unconscious. While he was out he had flashbacks of when he was a young child, being contained as he stood in horror watching his father be destroyed by his own Kazzana. The monk now felt as if he were floating. 


	3. The pain of the Heart

Chapter three- The pain of the heart

"Am I dead? Am I actually dead? What a way to die…will they miss me? Will Sango miss me?" He thought in his mind. His stream of thoughts were interrupted by a voice, he thought he was imagining things until he heard it again. "Miroku…Miroku!." Was he going crazy has he lost his mind? Or is the messenger of life and death calling for him. He tiredly opened his eyes, revealing such an expression that would make your heart sink in pain. "Miroku!" The voice said once again. "I am so glad you're alive! Miroku." He winced in agony as the voice had suddenly embraced him, although softly, it felt as if he were being pounded with stones. As his vision came into focus, he noticed that it was the youkai slayer. "S-Sango?" He said weakly.

Sango's eyes filled with a watery substance and it raced down her cheeks onto to drop onto the monk. While he had been out cold , the youkai slayer must have wrapped the monk up fully, for he was covered in bandages that now had a light reddish color soaking through. "Wait? Fully bandaged?" Was the monk's thought. "Did she treat my wounds?" Looking at the reddish pigment on her face, he understood that she had done so. He tried to sit up to thank her properly, but gravity and weakness pulled him down with a quiet gasp of pain. "Miroku you need to rest, you are in critical condition. You need all the strength to get well again." The monk gave into the youkai's request and rested, closing his eyes. He was relaxing now for Sango had placed her delicate fingers on his forehead and she softly ran her fingers through his hair. She continued to do this until he fell asleep. 


	4. Goodbye for now

Chapter four- Goodbye for now.

The night had passed and the monk had opened his eyes only to see the youkai slayer crying. "Sango?" He said in a worried voice. "Sango, what's wrong?" He asked her, but he got no reply. He sat up and hadn't noticed how he had sat up with such ease without any pain. Perhaps it was his concern for her that made him forget about his own body. He touched her on her cheek, but she did not look at him, she only continued to cry. Around her eyes were red from weeping for so long. "Sango? why do you cry? you do not need to shed tears for me. " He rubbed the back of his hand softly up and down on her cheek. But the tears continued to to come.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to him, but her eyes were not looking at him, they did not see him, she was looking down. "Why will she not look at me? Have I ashamed her?" He thought. He stared at her with soft, but confused eyes. He had pressed his lips against hers, but she did nothing. He was shocked by this, why had she not reacted? Why would she not answer? "Why did you leave me?" Said a broken soul. "Leave you? I did not leave you Sango, I am right here...I'm right infront of you..." He looked at her more confused.

"Miroku." She said under her breath and only cried harder. "Why d-did you lrave me Miroku? I told you to hold on...you held my hand weakly...oh so weakly, but you still held it...mm...but the bleading wouldn't stop...it wouldn't stop." She was trembling. "Bleeding?" The monk thought for a moment and then it hit him, he now remembered that during the night he had felt very cold and he felt very wet, he had been drentched in his own blood. He had felt his breath becoming less and less, it pained him to move. Every second his life had been slipping away.

The he remembered saying to the heatbroken youkai slayer, he had said, "Sango, I...I...I am sorry..." Then he had left the world peacefully. The monk had tears formed in his eyes and he stood up, when he went to touch Sango again, his hand became transparent and went right through her. Had his hand not have gone through her before beacuse he did not know he was dead? Or did he know and simply not want to believe it? He looked around and he spotted his still body, his face looked peacefull and content. He went outside only to find the group that he once traveled with, sobbing, sobbing in pain for his death. The incarnated miko was embrassing the hanyou's body, her face burried into his clothing. The small kitsune was stayed from the others, for he tried to be grown up and not cry, although before he knew tears were escaping his eyes. The hanyou himself looked sad, but he shed no tears.

Miroku had walked back to the weeping youkai slayer to say his final goodbyes. He sat behind her and held her with all his heart. He leaned on her and his head was next to hers, his mouth by her ear. He then whispered. "Sango, although I have left you, I will still be with you...I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and then had left to his rightful place. Sango had felt his presence and she had not heard his words, but she did not need to, for she knew. Then a small smile with life in it crept across her face and she said a prayer for him. 


	5. Life lives on

This is my last chapter...sorry it is soooo short...thank you for reading  
-

Chapter five-Life lives on...

It has been two months since the passing of the famous monk named Miroku. The sun's rays of light shone bright on the traveling group. Inuyasha and the others still have not defeated Naraku, but many times they have came close to succeeding. The group could be found walking down a path heading toward a village where there had been rumors of seeing Naraku. Inuyasha led the group, followed closley by Kagome, right next to her he could be found Shippo and a few feet away from them was Sango with kirara by her side. Sango had looked larger than normal, but still had her completion. Her Hiraikotsu hung on her back, her hands were placed soflty on her stomach as if to protect it.

Her face had a certain aura to it, one of a soon-to-be mother. Yes indeed, during a time, when Miroku had been alive, they had managed to sleep in bed together, Sango being emotional at the time and Miroku feeling compassionate, feelings gave way and here is Sango now, her stomach was not huge, but it could be noticed. When Inuyasha and Kagome had found out they were surprised, but they soon got use to the idea. Sango looked up at the sky, an image of the monk formed in the clouds, or so she thought, she smiled happily and sighed. A soft "Mew."came from her tiny traviling companion. Sango looked down at Kirara, "I am fine Kirara, I was only in thought...that is all." With that said she looked out into the horizon, Miroku walking by her side. 


	6. Author's note

Hey I got all the chapters in...thanks for reading my story! Oh and one of you reviwed and said for me to do a Au story thing...well I am not good with abreviations...so if you could e-mail me telling me waht that is I would be glad to fulfill your request! 


End file.
